


Missed Me

by Schizzar



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Early in Canon, Other, Somewhat Non-Con, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad Hatter can't resist having a little fun. Some people are just so easy to frazzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts out normal from book seven. But then I twist it around because I was listening to this song and the Mad Hatter just sprang to mind, demanding to be written. This is an old piece as well, from 2008 and is one of my...worse pieces of writing. I hope you enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Song is Missed Me by the Dresden Dolls.

Kurai glowered at the Hatter, panting from yelling accusations at him. The Hatter regarded her with playful eyes, a smirk present on his painted white face.

"That's because I love…" Hatter trailed off, smirking again when Kurai's eyes widened in curiosity at what he was going to say. "Kissing." Kurai seized the front of his jacket, anger and slight disgust zipping through her as the Hatter grinned before adding, "And cute girls too."

"Pervert!" She lunged back then slammed her fist at his face.

The Hatter vanished though, appearing behind her in seconds.

_Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me.  
If you kiss me, mister, I might tell my sister.  
If I tell her, mister, she might tell my mother and my  
Mother, mister, she might tell my father and my father,  
Mister, he won't be too happy and he'll have his lawyer  
Come up from the city and arrest you, mister,  
So I wouldn't miss me if you get me, mister, see?_

"You are so adorable when you're angry," Hatter mused, tapping his painted lips with a yellow lollipop that had suddenly appeared in his hand.

Kurai gaped at him. "You…pervert!"

The grin was seriously creeping her out now and the way his haughty eyes watched as she backed away made her want to run and never look back. With each step she took back, he took another one forward.

"Don't be afraid Kurai," he cooed softly as her back hit the stone pillar behind her. "I won't hurt you."

A small pink tongue darted out to taste the lollipop and she cringed in disgust, another shudder darted down her spine.

_Missed me, missed, me now you've got to kiss me.  
If you kiss me, mister, you must think I'm pretty.  
If you think so, mister, you must want to fuck me.  
If you fuck me, mister, it must mean you love me.  
If you love me, mister, you would never leave me  
It's as simple as can be!_

"Yeah. So you say. But I wouldn't trust you for a second," Kurai said, trying to appear strong.

The Hatter stepped forward again so he was looming directly over her. One gloved hand delicately reached down and wrapped around her left leg, another wrapping around her right one. He pulled her up so that they were face to face, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands pinning her to the pillar.

"I have a proposition for you dear little Kurai," he whispered, the dangerously playful glint in his eyes not diminishing in the slightest.

"Let me go!" she growled, struggling to break free.

"But I can help you save Setsuna's body. Don't you want that?" he asked, leaning in until they were mere inches apart.

Kurai tugged her head away. "Just tell me how I can save him and let me go!"

"Well…Lucifer wants a bride and he's set his eyes on you. If you come back as his bride, we'll save Setsuna's body."

_Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me.  
If you miss me, mister, why do you keep leaving  
If you trick me, mister, I will make you suffer  
And they'll get you, mister, put you in the slammer and forget  
You, mister, then you'll miss me won't you, miss me  
Won't you miss me?_

"Marry…Lucifer?" Kurai asked, unable to help but look the Hatter in the eyes, their lips almost brushing. "But-"

She was cut off when cold lips suddenly captured her own. Shock made her brain short out and paralyzed her momentarily.  _What is he doing? This is so wrong!_ She thought frantically as one of the Hatter's arms twisted behind him to force her legs tighter together so that he was pushed up even closer.

_Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me.  
If you kiss me, mister, take responsibility.  
I'm fragile, mister, just like any girl would be  
And so misunderstood so treat me delicately._

The Hatter drew away, smirking at Kurai's stunned and hopeless expression. "I told you. I love kissing. And cute girls too. I mind as well have my way with you before Lucifer gets you."

He kissed her again, biting her bottom lip roughly and making her gasp. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue in, thoroughly exploring the inside of her mouth. Fear zipped through Kurai so she did the first thing that came to mind. She bit down.

The Hatter hissed as she bit down on his tongue and drew away, tasting coppery blood in his mouth. "Feisty aren't you?" he chuckled. "Well, I've had my fun. Lollipop?"

He released her and suddenly pulled out another lollipop. She knocked it away angrily.

"I hate you," she said. "Stupid Hatter."

"You just wasted a perfectly good lollipop," Hatter sighed, staring at the abandoned lollipop. "You don't have much of a sweet tooth, do you?"

"Just go away," she said.

A tittering laugh escaped the Hatter's lips and he turned away from her, glancing at her over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon my little princess. I hope we have an answer then!"

He gave a small wave and then suddenly vanished. Kurai wiped at her mouth and then spit angrily. 

_Missed me, missed me, now you've gone and done it,  
Hope you're happy in the county penitentiary  
It serves you right for kissing little girls, but I will visit, if you miss me.  
Say you miss me.  
How's the food they feed you?_

Then again, he hadn't tasted so bad, like sugar. And he wasn't _that_  bad on the eyes either.

_Do you miss me?  
Will you kiss me through the window?  
Do you miss me, miss me?_

___Will they ever let you go?_

She almost wished he hadn't left so she could kiss him again, give it another try. Maybe if he hadn't been so pushy..

_I miss my mister so._

**Author's Note:**

> I debated what to label this as, because technically Belial's a girl. So it gets an other rating because Kurai doesn't know the Hatter is a girl yet.


End file.
